Mothers Day Surprise
by DunktheLunk
Summary: The kids decide to surprise Hera for Mothers Day


**A/N: So I know this is a week late, but I've had other things on my mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

"Ezra. Ezra wake up."

"Wha.." Ezra said, rubbing his eyes. His eyes focused, and he found Sabine standing over him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"A little before three." Sabine replied. "But you know how early she gets up."

Ezra's eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. He tried to jump up out of bed, but Sabine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful, you know she's a light sleeper." She said.

Ezra nodded, and slowly got up. He put his shirt on, then followed Sabine out into the hallway. The two made their way slowly to the kitchen, where they found Kanan waiting for them.

"So what are you two doing exactly?" Kanan asked.

"Well…"Sabine said. "Hera always does so much for us, she's always there when we need her, and she takes care of us. And today is Mother's Day."

"Oh." Kanan said. "I get it now." He smiled at the two teenagers in front of him. "Alright, well, I'll keep her distracted as best I can if she gets up. Just let me know when you're ready."

As he walked off, Ezra turned to Sabine. "So, what are we doing?" He asked "You never told me exactly."

"Well, I'm not sure." Sabine "What do people on Lothal do?"

Ezra got quite, and Sabine mentally slapped herself.

"I don't remember." Ezra said in a broken voice. "It's been so long I…"

"Ezra, I'm so sorry." Sabine said

"No, it's okay." Ezra said, giving her a half hearted smile.

"Okay." Sabine said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, think of all the things Hera has done for us." Ezra said. "How can we ever repay that?"

**Two days early**

"Ezra?" Hera called "Ezra, where are you?"

She walked outside into the spacedock, where she found Sabine leaning against the landing gear looking up.

"What are you doing?" Hera asked.

"Making sure he doesn't hurt himself." Sabine said calmly, not moving her eyes.

Hera looked to where she was looking and let out a gasp. There, at the top of the spacedock wall, was Ezra. In his hand was a small hologram, but at that distance, Hera couldn't make out what it was.

"How did he…" Hera began as Sabine pointed toward a ladder against the wall.

Hera sprinted toward the ladder and climbed as she could. She carefully approached Ezra, being careful not to spook him.

"Ezra?" She said softly.

As she approached, she recognized the object in his hand. It was the holodisk picture of his family that Sabine had found. Ezra looked up as she spoke, and she could tell he had been crying.

"What's wrong honey?" Hera asked as she sat down next to him.

"She's gone." Ezra said, "They're both gone. And this weekend…" He chokes back a sob as he hung his head.

"Oh, Ezra." Hera said, putting her hand on her back. She knew exactly what the weekend was. Mother's Day.

"I held out hope for so long." Ezra said. "I just wanted to see her again."

Hera couldn't stand to see him like this any longer. Without warning, she threw her arms around him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Shh." She said as the boy began to cry in her arms. "Everything is going to be alright." They sat there for a few minutes until Ezra calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"Ezra listen to me." Hera said. "I know it hurts. Believe me, I know. But you can't keep it all in. So if you ever need to talk about it, or anything at all, you come find me. I'll always put you first. Understand?"

"Yes." Ezra replied as he hugged her. "Thank you, Hera. For everything."

**Present day.**

Hera looked at her clock as she woke up. Almost five. She usually got up around that time, but she swore something else woke her up. There was a smell, a sweet, almost heavenly smell.

She got out of bed and put on her jumpsuit, then made her way to the kitchen. She was almost there when she was stopped by Kanan.

"Hey you." He said. "You're up early."

"I always get up about this early." Hera replied, immediately becoming suspicious. "Now move, I need my caf."

"What do you need that for?" Kanan asked, making attempt to block her path to the kitchen.

"Alright, whats going on?" Hera asked.

"Nothing." Kanan said lamely "Why do you ask?"

"Kanan." Hera said. "You of all people know better than to get between me and my caf. Now what is going on?"

"Kanan." Sabine called from the kitchen. "We're ready."

"Ready for what?" Hera asked.

"You'll see." Kanan said with a grin.

Hera walked into the kitchen and gasped. The place was spotless, but by the amount of dishes missing, something had been cooked. She looked toward the table and her heart jumped as she read the large sign that said Happy Mother's Day hanging above the table.

And standing next to the table, both beaming with pride, were Ezra and Sabine.

Hera felt her eyes begin to water as she tried to speak. "Wha… what is this?" She asked the two teenagers as they walked up to her.

"Well, you've done so much for us." Sabine said. "And you took us in when we had nowhere else to go."

"Even when you didn't have to." Ezra said "And you always love us no matter what we do. So we wanted to do something to thank you, because we know we'll never be able to repay you."

At that point, Hera couldn't hold back any more. She began to cry as she put her arms around them. They both hugged her, then led her over to the table where they had made her favorite foods. Nerf bacon, Caf, and Meiloorun.

She smiled, then turned around and hugged them again.

"I love you kids." She said. She had always called them that, but that was because they were so young. Now, however, the word had a different meaning.

They were hers.

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading, and if you want, check out my other stories. Also, please review!**


End file.
